Mighty Wings
by Rock'N'RollGirls
Summary: Spock/OC one shot!


Mighty Wings

Spock One Shot

_Name: Riesig Flanken  
Age: 21  
Class/Race: Mutant  
Study: Weapons and Tactical Fighter  
Past: Father was a mutant, as was mother. Father had the wings of an Angel. Mother had the control of emotions. No other relatives, and an only child.  
Family:...Deceased..._

"Ensign Riesig, Enterprise," I glanced emotionlessly ahead at the Officer who was calling out first or last names and the ships they were on. I, being on the Enterprise, am taking up my father's position as Tactical Fighter, Weaponry Master, and Wingleader. I have one of the most powerful positions as these three in one, controling others under my wings. I smirked at this little joke of mine, under my wings. I have literal wings I keep hidden beneath my shirt. They can fold and mold into my back so if someone touches my back, they won't know my wings are there. I walked towards the Enterprise's shuttle and nodded at the Tactical Leiutenants who I passed. They nodded back, knowing exactly who I was and what I was capable of. I had all top grades, undering Leonard McCoy, a doctor student who everyone called Bones, and Pavel Andreievich Chekov, the Russian Wiz Kid. They both exceeded me, but I was still at the top of the list in my position and everyone respects me, no matter what is going on. Or so I thought at the time.

"Commander Flanken," First Officer Spock had located me after several calls from our new Captain, James Tiberius Kirk. He was a close friend of mine in the Academy, although I never showed it to him. He's not so close that I would fall for him. Instead, I fell for his newest friend, the Vulcan now standing in my doorway. I stretched my legs and balanced on my toes on my left foot, my right leg lifting all the way, straight at a number one. He just watched as I waited for him to go on. "Jim, he's been calling for you since 5:27.33, to be exact." Logical, just like his whole being.

"Mr. Spock, have you ever thought it was logical to not disturb a woman who is doing stretches and trying to keep up her strength although she hasn't eaten in seven hours?" I asked, turning three times on my toes and landing with my other legs far behind me. I dragged that leg back up slowly and tipped my body backwards to flip back into a straight pose. He continued watching, obviously intrigued though he would never show that emotion. He is Vulcan after all. I have a power to control or distraught my emotions. The door to my room closed and I thought he was gone, since I'm not bothering to look, and I spread my wings. They were smaller than my father's wings had been and I enjoyed any moment I could spread them.

"It would be logical, but I am not so logical today," Spock's heated breath hit my ear, causing me to freeze and instinctively draw my wings back in. "You don't have to draw them in, Riesig. It is fine, I won't tell anyone." I felt his hands gently rest on my waist, feeling my baring skin that my short workout-tank top didn't cover. He pressed his lips on my neck, a shiver pulsating up and down my back. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on an excited edge. I thought, since he never _feels_ things, that I would never experience this moment.

"Spock," I whispered his name.

"Yes, Riesig?" He murmured against my neck.

"What am I to you? A mutant, or a woman who tries to fit in?"

"You are...," He paused and wrapped his arms around my waist. "My _T'hy'la._" I blushed and looked away from his hypnotizing dark brown eyes. He moved my head back with a single slim finger under my chin. We looked into each other's eyes until Spock leaned into me, pressing his lips to mine. They molded together beautifully and we pushed against each other. He took control, pushing me against a wall and pinning my wrists to the wall behind me. I moaned softly, and gave enough space for him to slip his tongue in. Our tongues played and danced between our lips, tasting and memorizing each other. The communicator on the wall beeped and Kirk's voice called on the intercom.

_"Commander Flanken, please report to my office...now." _

"Screw Jim," I panted, meeting Spock's eyes with my own smiling, mischevious ones. "I'd like to be illogical for once."

"Agreed," Spock muttered, kissing me again. "I'd rather "ride your mighty wings tonight"."

_It's just a ball of dust  
Underneath my feet  
It rolls around the sun  
Doesn't mean that much to me_

I take a chance on the edge of life  
Just like all the rest  
I look inside and dig it out  
Cause there's no points for second best

There's a raging fire in my heart tonight  
Growing higher and higher in my soul  
There's a raging fire in the sky tonight  
I want to ride on the silver dove  
Far into the night

Till I make you take me  
On your mighty wings  
Make you take me  
On your mighty wings across the sky  
Take me on your mighty wings  
Take me on your mighty wings tonight

With just a little luck  
A little cold blue steel  
I cut the night like a razor blade  
Till I feel the way I want to feel

There's a raging fire in my heart tonight  
Growing higher and higher in my soul  
There's a raging fire in the sky tonight  
I want to ride on the silver dove  
Far into the night

Till I make you take me  
On your mighty wings  
Make you take me  
On your mighty wings across the sky  
Take me on your mighty wings  
Take me on your mighty wings tonight

Take me on your mighty wings  
Take me on your mighty wings


End file.
